A variety of items are marketed enclosed within flexible bags or bag constructions. Among other things, such constructions can generally operate to: protect the enclosed item(s); retain a plurality of pieces in close association with one another; facilitate storage and handling; facilitate access to a single stored unit, where a plurality of units might be stored; and/or to inhibit contamination of a stored item. A variety of bag designs have been used, for such purposes. One frequently used construction comprises first and second panels of materials, oriented in juxtaposed-relation to one another, and sealed along an outer peripheral area to one another, enclosing an object therebetween. In general, for such arrangements a partially constructed bag or pouch is generated from the first and second panels, by sealing them to one another along all but one side, to form an open pouch The object(s) are then inserted through the open side or end of the bag, and the last, open, edge is sealed closed, enclosing the item(s). Sometimes such arrangements are formed from first and second panels which are substantially rectangular, and thus the bag has four side edges which are sealed about a contained object or contained objects.
For some applications, it is desirable that the bag construction be reclosable, after it has been initially opened. That is, it is desirable that the arrangement be such that it can be readily reclosed after it has been opened for access to enclosed objects. It is, in many applications, further desirable that the bag be readily reopenable, after such a reclosing, to allow repeated access to enclosed objects. Such might be the case, for example, when it is intended that the bag be used to enclose a plurality of items, not necessarily to be removed from the bag for use all at the same time. Also, in some instances, an object might be used, and then returned to the bag for later storage and perhaps for re-use. It is thus apparent that in some applications it is desirable to provide a reclosable or resealable bag arrangement.
In general, if the bag arrangement comprises first and second panels sealed to one another along juxtaposed outer peripheries, the bag is generally opened by disrupting the peripheral seal; i.e. tearing the bag open. Such arrangements are not generally readily resealable, i.e., they are generally not resealable without the use of special equipment, adhesives and/or similar means of closure.
Resealable arrangements have been developed. In general, these have involved a mechanism oriented along an end or side of the bag, that can be closed in a zipper-like fashion. One such arrangement comprises a mechanism involving an elongate rib that can be selectively received within an associated channel or trough, formed between two flexible members or lips. Such arrangements are generally referred to herein as rib and trough closure arrangements, and one such arrangement is available, for example, under the trademark Ziploc.TM. from Dow Chemical Co.
The conventional zipper-like arrangements are not, in general, desirable for use in situations in which objects, as sold and/or distributed, are to be completely enclosed within a sealed bag. A reason for this is that closure arrangements such as the zipper-type arrangement are not readily sealed (during automated packaging) using mechanical or mass manufacturing techniques. Further, generating a lasting and secure seal along end portions of such arrangements can, in some instances, be difficult to accomplish. In general, zipper-like seals are better suited for short term use than they are as long term package seals.
Bag arrangements have been developed which, during the manufacturing process, are sealed such as by heating seals along the outer periphery, to enclose an object or objects therein, during manufacture and packaging; and, which include therein closure means comprising a rib and trough closure arrangement, oriented so that the rib and trough closure arrangement is actually enclosed within the initially sealed bag. During use, initial access to an enclosed item or items can be provided by tearing or cutting open an appropriate heat sealed seam or edge seal, and opening the internal closure arrangement. The internal closure arrangement (i.e. the rib and trough closure means) can then be used to reclose the bag, with allowance for later access. Two such conventional arrangements are shown in FIGS. 1-4.
FIGS. 1-3 depict a first such arrangement. Referring to FIG. 1, the reference numeral 1 designates a bag arrangement or construction comprising first and second opposite panel members 4 and 5. In FIG. 1, panel members 4 and 5 are shown in juxtaposed relation to one another, and sealed to one another along an outer peripheral area 7. In a typical application, members 4 and 5 are formed from a plastic film, such as a heal sealable polypropylene, polyethylene, polyester, plastic film or the like, and the seals along edges 7 are conventional heat seals. Conventional heat seals such as are found around the outer periphery 7 of arrangement 1 are usually about 0.2-0.3 inches wide.
For the arrangement shown in FIG. 1, bag construction 1 is generally rectangular in shape; that is, each of panels 4 and 5 is substantially rectangular. During a typical packaging operation, the panel members 4 and 5 are sealed to one another along three juxtaposed edges, with the remaining juxtaposed edges left not secured to one another, so that an object can be inserted into the bag. After the object or objects to be enclosed are positioned within the interior of the bag, the open edges are sealed to one another, enclosing the object or objects. For the arrangement shown in FIG. 1, typically the bag 1 would be constructed with end 12 left open, i.e., not sealed, so that an object or objects could be inserted therethrough during packaging.
Bag construction 1, FIG. 1, includes an enclosed resealable mechanism 15 therein. The resealable mechanism 15 of arrangement 1 is an enclosed zipper-type closure (i.e. rib and trough closure arrangement) comprising a first elongate rib member 16 adhered to one of members 4 and 5, and a second channel, receptacle, receiver or trough member 16' operatively associated with an opposite one of panel members 4 and 5. Sealing, again, operates by engagement of the rib member 16 with the trough member 16', for example in the manner of engagement of the well-known Ziploc.RTM. arrangement.
For the arrangement 1, shown in FIG. 1, the resealable mechanism 15 extends between opposite side edges or sides 17 and 18, adjacent to, but spaced from, sealed end 19. That is, region 25 comprises a region wherein panels 4 and 5 are not adhered to one another. Regions 26 and 27 are regions whereat mechanism 15 is secured to panels 4 and 5. In a typical conventional arrangement region 25 would be about 0.4 to 0.5 inches wide, the width being the distance between the seal at 19 and a seam 27 by which mechanism 15 is mounted.
Operation of arrangement 1 will be understood by reference to FIGS. 2 and 3. In particular, in FIG. 2 a step of opening arrangement 1 is illustrated. Arrangement 1 is initially opened, for access to an enclosed object or objects, by removing end 19 from the construction 1, along a cut line extending through region 25. As noted above, in region 25, panels 4 and 5 are not adhered to one another. It is also noted that initially a tear through sealed outer periphery 7 is necessary. The tear is often initiated through use of a scissors or sharp edge such as a razor. Alternatively, outer periphery 7 may be notched adjacent to, and aligned with, region 25. Some users will generate a tear along a straight edge such as a table or desk edge, or a ruler. In any event, in typical operation edge 19 is stripped from the bag 1.
Once edge 19 has been stripped from the bag 1, it will be understood by reference to FIG. 2 that the portions of panels 4 and 5 extending beyond region 27 (above region 27 at 28 and 29 in FIG. 2) can be spread apart, allowing access to mechanism 15. Mechanism 15 can then be opened, for access to the interior of the bag 15. When desired, mechanism 15 can then be reclosed, to reclose the bag construction 1. Thus, the arrangement shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 does provide a construction: which is sealed (for example by heat seals along all edges) during the manufacturing or packing operation; which can be opened by stripping one of the seams or seals away from the arrangement; and, which can be readily reclosed.
A problem with conventional such arrangements, is that often it is often difficult or inconvenient for an operator to cut a straight line through region 25, and the operator may have difficulty stripping the entire edge 19 from the construction 1. This is a particular problem when the user does not have ready access to a pair of scissors or a straight edge, or does not have the patience or desire to use them. With respect to this, attention is directed to FIG. 3.
It has been observed by this Inventor that an inappropriate tear frequently occurs in conventional constructions such as arrangement 1, when edge 19 is stripped by hand, i.e., without use of a pair of scissors or a straight edge. At least one reason for this is that persons opening such bag constructions tend to grasp only a corner, such as corner 30, FIG. 2, and attempt to tear across the width of the bag with one single sweeping stroke. If the forces of the stroke do not provide for a substantially straight and carefully controlled tear line, the result is commonly a cross tear that is incomplete, as indicated at tear line 33 in FIG. 3. A result of the cross tear 33 is that end 19 is only partially opened. It is the inventor's observation that in many instances, with conventional arrangements, a mere hand tear cannot be readily effected with sufficient precision to avoid the problem.
Of course, if scissors, a razor or a straight edge were used to obtain the opening, the problem would be avoided. Unfortunately, scissors are not always readily available and/or the one seeking access to the interior of the bag construction 1 does not always wish to take the time to locate such tools. Opening such a conventional bag construction is therefore relatively inconvenient.
Another type of resealable bag arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 4. The arrangement 45 of FIG. 4 also generally comprises first and second panels 47 and 48 oriented in juxtaposed relation to one another, and sealed to one another along an outer periphery 50 thereof. As with the arrangement shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, generally the arrangement of FIG. 4 would be prepared with three sides, for example sides 52, 53 and 54, sealed closed, for example at seals or seams 52', 53' and 54', and with a fourth side, for example side 56, left open, for insertion of an object or objects to be enclosed within the arrangement 45. After the object is received within the arrangement 45 through end 56, end 56 is typically sealed closed, as indicated in FIG. 4 at seam 56'.
Arrangement 45 includes an internally received resealable mechanism 60, therein. For a typical such arrangement mechanism 60 is analogous to mechanism 15 of FIGS. 1-3. That is, it generally comprises a rib and trough closure arrangement 61 including an elongate rib attached to one of panel members 47 and 48, and a slot, receptacle or trough, appropriately adapted for a locking receipt of the rib member attached to an opposite one of panels 47 and 48. Arrangement 60 is shown attached within construction 45, at seams or seals 62 and 63.
The arrangement 45 of FIG. 4 differs from arrangement 1, FIGS. 1-3, in several significant manners. First, panels 48 and 47 are secured to one another completely through tab portion 67, from edge 53 to line 68. That is, there is no gap analogous to gap 25, FIG. 1, whereat panels 47 and 48 are separable from one another, in the entire region of tab 67. Thus, panels 47 and 48 reinforce one another, in strength, throughout the region defined between edge 53 and line 68, i.e. between edge 53 and mechanism 60. Secondly, line 68 is a score line. That is, line 68 represents a partial slit from side edge 54 across arrangement 45 to side edge 52. Thirdly, line 68 is terminated at indentations or notches 70 and 71.
Still referring to FIG. 4, edge 75 represents the edge of mechanism 60, adhered to or secured to panels 47 and 48. That is, tear line 68 is adjacent and generally parallel to mechanism 60. Alternately phrased, in arrangement 45, again, there is no space or field analogous to space 25 (between the zipper mechanism and edge 19), FIGS. 1-3, whereat panels 47 and 48 are not adhered to one another.
The score line 68 and notches 70 and 71 facilitate removal of tab 67 from assembly 45, permitting access to an interior of envelope 45, and mechanism 60. The score line 68, directs the cut in a relatively straight path between notches 70 and 71. The notches 70 and 71, weaken the relatively thick tab portion 67 to facilitate its removal from the arrangement 45. An undesired cut analogous to that of FIG. 3 is unlikely, since the score line, again, directs the cut completely between notches 70 and 71.
Arrangements such as bag arrangement 45, FIG. 4, however, are not completely acceptable for all applications. For example, in order to support the presence of a relatively deep and thus effective score line, it has generally been necessary that the materials used for panels 47 and 48 be relatively thick. Generally, arrangements such as that shown in FIG. 4 have been formed from relatively thick panels such that when secured together, a relatively thick, rigid, structure results. It is desirable, in many instances, to use a thinner, more lightweight and flexible, material for packaging panels.
Another of the problems with arrangements such as FIG. 4, is that during manufacture an appropriate score line must be placed. This can require special machinery and handling. It also provides a weakening, and thus point of potential flaw, in the material from which the arrangement is constructed.
What has been needed has been a bag arrangement: which comprises a pouch that can be fully sealed along all sides thereof to enclose an article or articles; which can be readily opened by hand, without the need for special tools and/or equipment, and which can then be readily resealed due to the presence therein of a resealable mechanism. It would be preferred that the arrangement include means facilitating opening, without the need for a score line therein. Preferably the means facilitating opening is such as to readily permit hand opening, without substantial risk of a undesirable cross or transverse tear, i.e. partial opening, in a manner analogous to that illustrated as undesirable in FIG. 3.